


Love Will Never Forget

by Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby



Series: The Punk and The Jerk [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky remembering, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, My first Stucky oneshot, New School Love, Old School Love, Some angst, This is cute, at least i hope it is, recovering bucky, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby/pseuds/Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you still remember.....us?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy this. This is first piece of Stucky writing I've written. I'm really proud of it.

When Steve asked a question, he wasn't exactly expecting an answer. It kind of threw him back. But, that certainly wasn't the most surprising thing this evening. 

 

If he had expected Bucky to be here,  he would've prepared. He would've made his bed that morning. Or call a plumber to inspect his drainage pipe. Or, to save himself from embarrassment, put up _only_ 2 pictures of Bucky. (Of course, one in his bedroom. One in the living room, but that wasn't important right now.) But, instead, Bucky sat on his navy blue couch; his body as lifeless as a doll. His face as blank as clean porcelain. It scared Steve how emotionless Bucky looked nowadays. It was as if he was never the ball of energy he once was. Well, it didn't exactly  _scare_  Steve. But, depressed him.

Steve hated the silence that hung in the air. Hated the soft whisper of air filtering throughout the room. Hated the sly humming of the refrigerator. Hated the oblivion Bucky held.

 

But, he could **never**  hate Bucky. 

 

That was impossible.

 

Yeah, this Bucky was different. He didn't always have cheeky replies to Steve's attempts at sarcasm. He didn't call Steve insulting nicknames. He didn't mockingly call Steve "doll". He just stared blankly at the floor, ignoring Steve. But, there was one question that was constantly sitting on Steve's mind.

 

"Do you still remember.......us?" Steve paced around the medium sized living room. He tried not to bump into the couch every so often. He wanted Bucky to remember but he didn't want Bucky to feel  **bad** _for_ _not remembering._

_"Yes."_

_Steve froze in his tracks. An empty feeling persisting in_ stomach. Thoughts flooded his mind, all questions but too many to count. His mouth went dry. He felt hot  _and cold at the same time._ But, he had to know more. 

"What do you remember?" Steve queried, desperately.

Bucky licked his lips. Steve couldn't help but stare.

"We were together but it had to be a secret. I know we were good at keeping it. No one found out right?"

"They didn't. It wasn't a good thing back then, to the public." 

"Why?" He didn't remember that? He was hoping Bucky didn't remember how horrible it was back then. The slurs shouted at men who dared to walk too close on the sidewalk. The rocks thrown at the men who were wrongly outed. It was scary. It was awful how people were harassed because of who they loved. He was glad Bucky didn't remember.

"It was seen as a sin. If you were a man, you weren't suppose to sleep with other men. It wasn't right." Steve clarified, his lips pressing into a straight line.

"But, we love each other. That's not a sin!" Bucky exclaimed.

"It's not at all, Buck. It's not as harsh today. It's okay." Bucky pursed his lips together then heaved a sigh. 

However, did he just say "love" instead of "loved"?  _No_ past tense? Nothing left in the past; Bucky still remembered the feelings he had for Steve! He remembered them, he remembered the merry moments.

"Bucky, you still love me?" Steve solicited, hesitantly. Definitely he was unsure of the answer he'll receive. What if said no?

Bucky's plump lips curled into a smile; his steel blue eye lighting up. It's the cheeriest Steve has seen him since he's been there.

"Of course, I do. I have memories of loving you. I remember telling you  _I love you_ almost all the time. Buying you flowers but having to lie about who it's for. Taking you to science conventions as a date. I still feel the same way. I have these overwhelming feelings, that I can't explain, but I know it's for you. I know it's love."

Steve sat there completely dumbfounded. His jaw stayed slack, eyes wide with tears stinging them. Bucky  _loves_ him. After over 70 years of brainwashing, cryofeeze and torture, they couldn't erase one the strongest feelings  _and_ memories Bucky had. Steve and Bucky are  _connected. They are soulmates._ Whether it was faith or the work of God,  whatever situation they found themselves in, it was always for the best.

Steve kneeled in front of Bucky, taking his face into his hands, he pressed his lips to the other man's.

The kiss was simple but it felt was _everything._ It was electric but tender. It was everything he felt from 1935 to now. It was everything he couldn't tell the public. It was the gaping hole Steve felt in his heart everytime he thought of Bucky. It was every kissed they shared, either in the meager apartment they occupied to the garbage filled alleyways they'd sneak into. It felt vintage _and_ modern simultaneously. 

It was  _ **them.**  _

Bucky gave Steve's bottom lip a quick bite before pulling away. 

He always did that when they kissed.

"I love you, Bucky." Steve started placing kisses all over Bucky's face and neck, "I always have. I always will, Bucky. I love you so fucking much."

Bucky pressed his lips to Steve's lips again then drew back.

His eyes grew bright with contentment, "I love you too, Steve. I know I'll never stop loving you."

 

Finally, Steve knew what made him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Should I write more Stucky oneshots? Comment below!


End file.
